A conventional linkage system for a vehicle windshield wiper drive system comprises a motor driven crank arm having an upstanding rigidly mounted crank pin that has an annular groove at its outer end. The crank pin is adapted to be journalled in a bushing or bearing sleeve with its annular groove exposed. After insertion of the crank pin into the bushing or bearing sleeve, a spring retainer clip is assembled in the crank pin annular groove to retain the crank arm and drive link operatively coupled to each other. A typical linkage of the aforesaid type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,001 issued Jan. 4, 1966 to Reese for a "Flexible Pin Joint."
In the conventional installation, the last component to be placed on the assembly is the spring clip. There is a disadvantage to this in that in the assembly process the clip may be misplaced or dropped into an inaccessible place in the vehicle compartment forward of the windshield thus slowing down the assembly. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bushing-to-pin retainer that is functionally passive during the installation and that can be easily removed for service without any tools.